Surprise party
by La plume rouge
Summary: Garrus et Shepard se tournent autour depuis quelques semaines. Aucun ne semble décidé à prendre les choses en main. Shepard décide donc de lui organiser une surprise, qui va quelque peu dégénérer... OS


**Bruh.**

 **Je suis retombée dans ma période Mass Effect, et donc mon p'tit chouchou Garrus. Alors voilà un petit OS pas piqué des hannetons (oui) qui j'espère vous plaira. Enjoy !  
**

 **DISCLAIMER : rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénario bien entendu. Tout appartient à BioWare.  
**

 **RATING : M**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était l'anniversaire de Garrus Vakarian.

Non pas que quiconque parmi l'équipage du Normandy s'en souciât, et le Turien lui-même semblait y attacher peu d'importance, mais Shepard avait pris soin de choisir ce moment précis pour se distinguer de l'équipage à titre personnel et ainsi, peut-être, parvenir à isoler l'alien pour lui rouler quelques pelles d'anniversaire.

Bien, dit comme ça, ça ne paraissait pas très enviable. Ça ressemblait même vaguement à du harcèlement sexuel. Mais ça n'en était pas. Enfin, du moins Shepard le croyait-elle. Jusqu'ici il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, mis à part quelques sous-entendus graveleux qui avaient fini par devenir un peu plus concrets lorsque Garrus avait paru soudain intimidé et embarrassé.

« Hm, euh… Je n'ai pas oublié ce que… Ce que l'on s'est dit, l'autre jour, Shepard... »

Mais rien de plus depuis. Seulement cet embarras. Qu'elle avait pris au départ pour une véritable promesse : peut-être lui fallait-il arranger quelque histoire sentimentale défraîchie, mais pourtant elle le savait solitaire et sans attaches. C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle s'était permise d'insinuer qu'ils pourraient se détendre ensemble ; il était question « d'allonge et de souplesse » si elle se souvenait bien. Toute cette conversation était simplement partie d'un ring de full-contact que les Turiens dressaient avant un combat, pour évacuer la pression.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être intéressé. Et pourtant il l'avait affirmé, avec assurance, ce jour-là « surtout si ça débouchait sur quelque chose ». Que ne s'était-il pas tu ! Elle aurait peut-être pu s'épargner ces rêves érotiques troublants qui la taraudaient depuis et l'empêchaient de passer une nuit sans panteler comme un animal en rut. Beaucoup de questions l'assommaient ; pourquoi, lors de cette conversation, avait-il paru ferme et sûr en ce qui concernait leur avenir commun, et quelques temps après ne réussissait qu'à vaguement balbutier qu'il se souvenait avoir tenu ce discours ? Avait-il eu le temps de réfléchir et de rougir de ses propos provocants ? Parce qu'elle était son commandant ? Ou parce qu'elle était Humaine ? A moins qu'il n'ait jamais été intéressé et qu'il regrettait à présent d'avoir menti si bravachement. Superbe perspective.

 _Pourquoi n'existe-t-il par un manuel de séduction des Turiens ?_ soupira-t-elle intérieurement. _Ce serait tellement plus simple…_

Elle avait par ailleurs déjà fait de multiples recherches sur la psychologie turienne, sans grand succès. L'Extranet parlait très peu des sentiments turiens de manière générale, comme si leur seule et unique fonction était de s'enrôler dans l'armée et de combattre pour Palaven dans la galaxie. Quelque part, cela ressemblait bien à Garrus…

La seule fois où il avait évoqué sa vie sexuelle, c'était lors de cette fameuse discussion charmeuse ; mais il avait alors désigné cet acte comme « décompressant ». Peut-être avait-elle mal compris son affirmation ? Sarcasme ? Sexe sans lendemain ? Elle ne savait plus. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ?

 _Bon. Trop compliqué. On arrête de se prendre la tête, Shepard. On se concentre, on tire, et on élimine la cible. Enfin, non, on la baise, en l'occurrence._

Elle se décida donc enfin à s'extirper de cette torpeur malheureuse qui lui donnait un air vaguement abruti, et reprit ses couverts pour terminer son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle termina son assiette, les quartiers de l'équipage, et notamment l'espèce de salle-à-manger commune où elle était assise, étaient bondés. Les membres de l'équipage commençaient peu à peu à émerger de leur nuit de sommeil bienvenue et ceux qui avaient terminé leur service affluaient vers leurs quartiers pour s'y enfermer et ronfler comme des Krogans.

Shepard patienta quelques instants en jouant avec sa fourchette d'un air faussement pensif, telle une lionne attendant sa proie. En vérité, cela ressemblait plutôt à ces films terriens de midinette où la pauvre petite héroïne malheureuse attendait son chevalier servant en espérant qu'il la remarque par son incroyable beauté.

 _Foutaises. Si tu veux qu'il te remarque, tu lui plantes un flingue entre les deux yeux. Là, tu es certaine d'avoir son attention. C'est bien plus rapide que tous ces stratagèmes nauséeux où ça fomente des complots entiers pour simplement tirer un coup. J'vous jure…_

Il était là.

Le Commandant se redressa pour avoir l'air plus digne, malgré ses traits fatigués, et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué immédiatement.

Le Turien venait visiblement d'émerger d'une nuit courte, car il avait les mandibules un peu pendantes et son regard d'ordinaire si perçant errait dans le vague, sans doute en quête de nourriture. Shepard l'observa du coin de l'œil prendre sa ration, différente de celles des Humains qu'il ne pouvait pas consommer, et aller s'asseoir à une table sans apporter une grande attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Shepard se leva alors, et tout ne fut plus que silence dans la salle, tant son mouvement avait été raide. Une ombre inquiète se profilait sur les visages de son équipage.

\- Ahem…, toussota-t-elle pour dissiper tout malentendu. Arrêtez de faire ces têtes d'enterrement, je n'ai même pas encore parlé.

Garrus avait reporté un regard curieux sur elle et elle se sentait tout à coup beaucoup moins assurée. Néanmoins, impossible de revenir en arrière sans avoir l'air ridicule. Pas vraiment enviable.

\- Je tiens à signaler qu'ici présent se tient un Turien dont l'heureuse naissance se fête aujourd'hui. Alors, tous en chœur !

Et toute les gorges humaines d'entonner le célébrissime : « Jooooyeuuuuuux Aaaaaaniiiiiiveeeersaiiiiiireuuuuuuuh, Gaaaaarruuuuus... », sous le regard horrifié du concerné. Shepard regretta immédiatement son initiative en constatant que la panique et l'embarras faisaient s'agiter nerveusement ses mandibules endormies. La surprise se disputait à l'horreur et l'envie de mourir immédiatement dans les yeux du Turien.

Même si elle aurait sans doute dû se sentir coupable de le plonger ainsi sous le feu des projecteurs, lui qui était si taciturne et introverti, elle avait plutôt envie d'éclater de rire.

Lorsque l'équipage humain du vaisseau eût achevé la mise à mort de Garrus, ce dernier lui lança un regard si assassin qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Ah, ce bon vieux Garrus…

Son meilleur ami, après tout, avant d'être un sujet particulièrement affriolant.

Mais elle ne pût poursuivre plus longtemps leurs œillades menaçantes car Liara s'était attablée pour l'interroger du regard :

\- Coutume humaine, se contenta d'expliquer Shepard.

\- Oh… Bizarre.

\- J'en conviens. Et extrêmement gênant.

\- Ah, donc j'imagine que ce n'est pas innocemment que vous avez jeté votre dévolu sur Garrus ? rit-elle.

\- On va dire ça.

Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs levé, sous les dizaines de regards inquisiteurs des occupants du vaisseau. Il imita Liara et se jucha sur le banc, près du Commandant.

\- Je suppose que je dois vous dire merci, même si je rêve de vous étriper, sauf votre respect.

\- Ah, tout de suite la xénophobie pathologique des Turiens…, soupira Shepard d'un air faussement déçu.

\- Sans rire, vous avez pensé que ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que des dizaines de crétins se mettent à gueuler mon prénom sans crier gare ?

Shepard éclata de rire, sans pouvoir se retenir. Même si elle n'avait pas vu ça sous cet angle, et que ce n'était absolument pas le but convenu, c'était tout de même rudement drôle.

\- C'est ça, riez… Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre…

\- Insubordination ! On menace son Commandant, Vakarian ?

Liara esquissa un sourire et reporta son regard sur le Turien qui, par réflexe, avait pris un air contrit ; ce qui ne manqua pas de faire redoubler d'hilarité la Shepard.

\- Aaaah, les Turiens et leur sens de la hiérarchie… C'est trop mignon, gloussa-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

\- Vous comptez vous foutre de ma gueule toute la journée ? s'irrita Garrus, l'air pincé.

\- Pas toute la journée, Vakarian, juste quelques minutes, assura finalement Shepard en se remettant de ses émotions.

Le Turien ne répliqua rien. Ses mandibules claquaient avec agacement, et cela suffisait à traduire son humeur. Liara les salua et rejoignit l'infirmerie pour aider le docteur Chakwas.

\- Je vous taquine, Garrus, détendez-vous, finit par dire Shepard pour le tirer de sa bouderie.

\- Je n'aime pas ce genre de… surprises. Peut-être que c'est amusant pour vous, les Humains, mais chez les Turiens, ce genre d'intervention n'a pour définition que l'humiliation publique et la honte.

Shepard s'humecta les lèvres et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

\- Excusez-moi, Garrus. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs ou de vous malmener. Je pensais au moins vous faire rire, même si, je l'admets, je n'avais pas du tout songé une seule seconde que ça pourrait vous embarrasser à ce point, confia le Commandant en guettant sa réaction.

\- Hm…, se contenta de répondre le Turien en grignotant son petit-déjeuner du bout des dents.

Shepard soupira et attrapa son coude. Elle le sentit se raidir sous ses doigts, malgré l'armure qu'il trimballait partout avec lui. Une tension était née dans son cou délicat et elle vit dans ses yeux qu'elle avait toute son attention. Ses mandibules avaient cessé leur jeu agacé.

\- Je voulais vous faire plaisir. Je m'y suis mal prise. Les différences interespèces, ça s'oublie vite quand on est proche de quelqu'un…

Elle le sentit enfin se détendre et abaisser sa garde, et il lui sourit, les yeux plus brillants.

\- D'accord, Shepard. L'intention était bonne. Mais dites-moi… Comment… Les années turiennes sont différentes de celles des Humains, comment avez-vous su que c'était mon anniversaire ?

\- Oh, je me suis renseignée, éluda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je n'ai pas eu ce sérénissime privilège, s'insurgea la voix du pilote dans leurs oreillettes.

\- La ferme, Joker.

\- Et arrêtez de nous écouter, gronda Garrus.

\- Tout ce qui se passe dans ce vaisseau, je le sais. Et si par malheur je dors, je n'ai qu'à consulter IDA.

\- Sale pervers, lança le Turien en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si vous saviez tout, Joker, vous ne seriez pas au bout de vos peines…, glissa-t-elle sournoisement en plantant son regard dans celui de Garrus.

Elle aurait juré qu'il rougissait s'il avait été Humain. Tout du moins avait-il l'expression de quelqu'un pris en flagrant délit.

\- Oho ? Des potins ? Dites-moi tout, Commandant.

\- Certainement pas, petit fouineur. Coupez les communications et occupez-vous plutôt du Normandy.

\- Bien, bien… En tout cas, vous ne devriez pas tarder à être _très_ occupés, vous aussi, ricana Joker avant de couper court à toute réponse en coupant les communications.

Shepard échangea un regard significatif avec Garrus, qui baissa la voix pour chuchoter, visiblement embarrassé :

\- Vous croyez qu'il a écouté la, euh… Vous savez, la conversation ?

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir faire très attention aux caméras, dorénavant, Garrus. Et éviter de tenir ce genre de discussion dans une salle publique.

Par réflexe, le Turien jeta un regard mauvais aux caméras qui les observaient.

\- Et dire que je pourrais briser en deux ce sale morveux…

\- Ne soyez pas trop dur, sa maladie l'empêche de se distraire comme nous.

Les mandibules du Turien s'agitèrent de nouveau nerveusement.

\- Se distraire, hm…

\- Ah. On voit ce qui vous intéresse.

Il lui lança un énième regard assassin, avant de baisser la voix :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que ça ne me fait rien, la façon dont vous me tournez autour ?

Shepard haussa les sourcils, préférant paraître plus surprise que réjouie.

\- Garrus Vakarian aurait des pulsions sexuelles, ouhlala…

\- Moins fort ! intima-t-il en sifflant furieusement.

La jeune femme fit la moue et croisa les bras, faussement ennuyée.

\- Venez…, finit-il par dire en lui prenant le bras pour lui indiquer de le suivre.

Elle s'exécuta docilement, le ventre noué d'appréhension et d'excitation. Allait-il enfin se décider à faire avancer les choses ? Tout du moins, cela semblait aller dans ce sens.

Ils atteignirent l'ascenseur et il appuya sans hésiter sur le numéro un, les quartiers du Commandant. Shepard esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- On s'invite chez moi, Vakarian ?

\- Vous voulez peut-être que Joker vous assomme de rires narquois pendant des mois ?

\- Oh, très bien. J'essayais simplement d'être drôle.

Garrus haussa un sourcil.

\- Ah ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus vexant. Que vous soyez vraiment surpris ou que vous preniez du plaisir à me faire tourner en bourrique.

Le Turien n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car l'ascenseur ouvrait ses portes et il s'engouffra aussitôt dans la chambre du Commandant, où il vérifia qu'aucune caméra n'était planquée, avant d'éteindre IDA. Shepard le suivit prudemment et l'observa se prendre la tête à deux mains. Ses trois doigts étaient convulsivement crispées sur son crâne.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui mais il recula, relevant la tête en découvrant des yeux perdus et des mandibules une fois de plus agitées.

\- Vous me rendez fou. Je ne sais jamais quelle attitude adopter avec vous. Je suis votre meilleur ami, et vous n'aviez jamais manifesté aucun intérêt sexuel ou amoureux pour moi avant Cerberus. Et, ô Esprits ! que je vous ai voulu ! Mais vous ne prêtiez aucune attention à mes sourires ou à mes gestes d'affection ! Pourtant… Pourtant sur l'Extranet c'est bien ce qu'ils disaient… les Humains… les Humains se séduisent de cette façon… Mais vous sembliez complètement indifférente. C'était… C'était Kaidan que vous vouliez. Ou Liara. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé avant l'attaque de Sovereign et des Geths sur la Citadelle, le fait est que vous vous intéressiez à tout le monde sauf à moi. Alors… Alors quoi ? Je suis votre nouvelle expérience ? Vous vous ennuyez des Humains ? Les Asari ne sont peut-être pas assez exotiques pour vous ? Peut-être devriez-vous vous intéressez aux Quariens ? Ou aux Krogans, même ? Après tout, un Turien et une Humaine, c'est à la limite de la science-fiction et du délire…, balbutia-t-il dans un rire nerveux.

\- Euh…

\- Quoi, euh ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? C'est pa-

\- Taisez-vous, Garrus.

Il se tut aussitôt, et aussitôt cette lueur inquiète revint s'allumer dans ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin.

\- Eh bien, quand les vannes pètent, vous faites pas semblant hein ?

Le Turien baissa les yeux, l'air désolé.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas…

\- Non, vraiment, taisez-vous. Vous vous posez beaucoup trop de questions, Garrus. On va faire simple.

\- S-simple ?

\- Le plus simple possible.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se déshabilla entièrement sans même se soucier d'être séduisante, sous l'œil à la fois ahuri et tenté de Garrus. Elle était plutôt satisfaite de la convoitise qu'elle lisait dans son regard, aussi une fois complètement nue, elle fit rouler ses hanches avec un air provocateur et posa sa main sur la hanche du Turien en s'approchant de lui.

\- Autre chose à me dire, Garrus ?

Ce dernier avait l'air au bord de l'apoplexie. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir la regarder en maints endroits à la fois.

\- Je n'ai jamais… Je n'avais jamais vu d'Humaine nue, avoua-t-il d'une voix timide qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

\- Et l'Extranet ?

\- C'est vous que je voulais, pas une Humaine inconnue dans une mise en scène grotesque…

\- Voulais ?

\- Veux, corrigea-t-il.

Sa voix avait retrouvé son timbre habituel, grave, ronronnant. Ses mandibules s'étaient rétractées et il ne cachait plus la luxure qui imbibait son regard, avec une sauvagerie qui, elle devait l'admettre, ne la laissait pas indifférente.

\- Je vous veux aussi, Garrus. Vous n'êtes pas une expérience. Je ne perds pas mon temps à courir après des expériences.

Elle le sentit frémir sous ses doigts et elle lut le plaisir sur son visage. A la fois de la savoir à lui et de la savoir vulnérable tout contre sa peau. D'un bras ferme, il l'enlaça et huma ses cheveux, les narines frémissantes.

\- Les Humains ont une drôle d'odeur, mais la vôtre est vraiment…

\- Pas de flagornerie, Vakarian. Garde-à-vous.

L'œil du Turien pétilla de malice et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Je suis _déjà_ au garde-à-vous, Shepard.

Elle haussa un sourcil et un sourire ombra sa bouche pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement s'attaquer à l'armure du Turien. Ce dernier l'y aida sans broncher, jusqu'à se retrouver nu devant elle.

Sans se hâter, elle détailla ses longs muscles roulant sous sa peau rugueuse, son torse bombé, ses hanches d'une étroitesse si délicate qu'elles lui paraissaient pouvoir se briser au moindre coup, ses longues jambes arquées, ses mandibules frémissantes et ses plaques ouvertes d'excitation. Elle pouvait très nettement distinguer la dentition menaçante du Turien se profiler derrière les plaques vibrantes d'envie.

Le regard de l'Humaine glissa sur son intimité, dont elle rougit : proportionnelle à la taille du Turien, qui devait bien peser le triple de son poids, sa virilité était humide et gonflée, dans l'attente de leur union. Elle demeurait troublée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle savait que les Turiens avaient des organes reproducteurs internes, et qu'ils n'émergeaient que pour les rapports sexuels ; aussi elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi semblable au pénis humain. Quelque part, elle était rassurée. Elle n'était pas complètement perdue.

\- Shepard…, murmura-t-il de sa voix si basse et si rauque.

Elle leva doucement les mains pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle allait le toucher, et elle observa avec satisfaction ses muscles se bander de désir.

\- Bon sang, si un jour on m'avait dit que je désirerai une Humaine aussi fort…

Sa voix semblait gorgée d'excitation, tant et si bien qu'elle tremblait légèrement, produisant un son encore plus grave, comme s'il roulait le long de sa gorge, comme un chat ronronnerait.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à m'intéresser à un Turien. Vous avez une physionomie bien particulière…

\- Ça vous déplaît ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux cherchant les siens.

Ils les trouvèrent.

\- Bien au contraire, Garrus.

Un nouveau frémissement parcourut son échine et il se tendit lorsque ses doigts caressèrent la chair tendre de son cou, puis son visage. Elle savait que leur peau s'était durcie à ce niveau pour mieux endurer les radiations du soleil, mais la différence entre la peau endurcie et celle, beaucoup plus vulnérable et douce, cachée sous la combinaison et l'armure, elle la trouvait aussi fascinante qu'excitante. D'autant plus que chaque caresse sur la peau tendre arrachait un soupir au Turien.

Il lui semblait tellement fragile, tellement à sa merci…

Elle se sentait pantelante, moite. Elle avait envie de lui. De ses doigts, de sa langue, de sa peau, de cette bouche qui semblait aussi rude que les propos qu'elle tenait habituellement.

\- Garrus…, appela-t-elle doucement.

Il répondit par une sorte de hululement et soudain sa bouche fût sur la sienne. C'était étrange, parce que les Turiens n'ont pas de lèvres, mais sa langue, longue et douce, était d'une telle habileté qu'elle en oublia bien vite ce détail. Elle le sentit taquiner d'abord ses lèvres, dont la tendresse semblait l'interroger, avant d'effleurer sa langue avec une certaine surprise. Alors que la sienne était pointue et d'une douceur indécente, celle de Shepard était, comme tout être humain normalement constituée, beaucoup plus ronde et plus râpeuse que celle du Turien. Néanmoins sembla-t-il s'en accommoder et même apprécier ce détail, avec lequel il joua quelques secondes.

Shepard ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle sentait à présent à quel point le Turien était puissant et aussi avec quelle facilité il pourrait lui briser la nuque ; leurs deux corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, faisant gronder d'envie Garrus. Sa langue délaissa sa bouche pour lécher sa gorge et descendre progressivement jusqu'à laper le creux de ses seins.

Il semblait perplexe, mais curieux.

Il la poussa gentiment vers le lit, mesurant que ses deux mètres et ses deux cents kilos et quelques devaient se maîtriser en présence d'une Humaine. Shepard se laissa faire et s'allongea sur son lit, non sans écarter les cuisses avec provocation.

Garrus eut un sourire en coin salace, mais il préféra s'allongea sur elle pour de nouveau caresser sa langue de la sienne. Il s'appuyait des deux côtés sur ses avant-bras, pour ne pas l'écraser, mais le Commandant sentait tout de même son poids contre elle ; et elle devait admettre que c'était vraiment bon. Tout en lui appelait à la luxure : sa langue, sa voix, ses mains habiles et fermes, ses doigts épais, son long corps souple, ses mandibules et ses plaques frémissantes…

Il lui murmurait des obscénités au creux de l'oreille, la voix plus rauque encore que d'ordinaire, tandis que ses hanches ondulaient contre les siennes avec envie ; un voile avait recouvert ses yeux, ils s'étaient assombris, emprunts d'une sauvagerie qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez lui. Elle sentit sa bouche mordiller le lobe de son oreille dans un soupir, puis redescendre au niveau de ses seins. Il embrassa ses mamelons, avant de les titiller du bout de sa langue chaude et pointue.

Shepard lâcha un gémissement plus sonore et agrippa sa nuque de ses doigts pour l'inciter à poursuivre ; il était vraiment bon.

\- G-Garrus… Viens…

Le tutoiement fit luire ses yeux d'un éclat dangereux, et il commença à rouler ses tétons entre ses doigts épais. Shepard lâcha un hoquet surpris et il cessa aussitôt de la caresser, la consultant avec attention.

\- La langue, soupira-t-elle en appuyant sur sa nuque. Tes doigts brûlent.

Il gronda, l'air mécontent.

\- C'est ma peau qui est rugueuse à cet endroit. La tienne est si sensible...

\- Pas grave… Continue, je t'en prie…

\- Hmpf…

\- Tu te rattraperas sur autre chose. Tais-toi et besogne, Vakarian.

Elle l'entendit rire et il reprit sa lente torture, sa langue allant et venant entre ses tétons. Elle le sentait frustré de ne pas pouvoir la toucher ; il semblait fasciné par la tendresse et la douceur moite de sa peau. Cependant il entendait bien se rattraper, comme elle l'avait suggéré. Lorsque sa langue commença à glisser le long de son ventre, elle sursauta de plaisir. L'appréhension de cette langue si douce, si chaude, si _forte_ contre son clitoris la faisait déjà mouiller. Et lorsque, enfin, l'apex appuya sur son sexe, elle gémit. Malgré le plaisir qui lui embrumait l'esprit, elle entendit le Turien gémir à son tour en lapant l'humidité salée de son intimité.

\- Esprits, ce que tu es délicieuse…

\- Bordel, Garrus, continue, grogna-t-elle, essoufflée.

Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce, pressa sa langue contre son sexe avec un plaisir évident, dessinant de petits cercles autour, les resserrant jusqu'à de nouveau écraser l'apex contre le clitoris humide, provoquant gémissements et grognements de la part de l'Humaine. En la sentant tremblante contre lui, sous les caresses taquines de sa langue, Garrus se sentait à la fois excité et puissant. Aussi il releva la tête vers elle pour imprimer un baiser sur ses lèvres, et faire basculer ses hanches délicates pour presser son sexe contre le sien.

Shepard geignit, en chœur avec son amant.

\- Tu ne te sers pas bien souvent de ta langue, mais quand tu t'en sers…

\- Ah Shepard… Tu n'as encore rien vu, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres avec un sourire suffisant.

Elle se contenta de le défier du regard, et finit par saisir l'une de ses mains pour en sucer le plus long doigt avec un certain plaisir. Elle sentait son regard lourd d'envie sur elle, et sa respiration s'était accélérée.

\- Merde, Shepard… Je vais te baiser tellement fort…

\- Hm, se contenta-t-elle de faire en relâchant son doigt. Essaie de pas me tuer en route.

Il lui adresse une grimace pour toute réponse, mais elle voyait toujours l'étincelle rieuse dans ses yeux bleus.

Il frotta alors le doigt humide contre son clitoris, chuchotant un « là, ça va ? » circonspect. Elle soupira d'aise en réponse et il la pénétra lentement, la laissant étouffer un gémissement de plaisir pur. D'un geste, elle l'invité à s'agenouiller à côté de son corps offert ; il s'exécuta avec une certaine impatience, et la pénétra de nouveau de son doigt souple pour aller et venir lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Entre quelques longs soupirs de plaisir, Shepard saisit le phallus vibrant de désir dans sa main et y appliqua un mouvement de va-et-vient si ferme que Garrus en gémit bruyamment.

Ils se caressèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, la respiration anarchique, entrecoupée de jurons et d'obscénités.

Un tremblement convulsif de la peau du Turien lui indiqua qu'il était sur le point de jouir, et l'expression de Garrus se métamorphosa : il avait l'air transcendé, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux clos. La jouissance sur son visage était au moins aussi excitante que de faire l'amour avec lui.

Shepard suspendit donc son geste, interrompant le plaisir de son compagnon, qui poussa un geignement frustré.

\- Viens, dit Shepard en écartant les cuisses.

Garrus oublia sa frustration en l'observant ainsi, et se glissa entre ses jambes pour la prendre d'un coup de reins sec ; Shepard gémit, agrippant les épaules du Turien pour trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il s'allongea sur lui, toujours en prenant garde à ne pas l'oppresser, et se mit à onduler d'abord lentement, puis avec de plus en plus de force ; il étouffait ses gémissements dans le creux du cou de Shepard, qui frémissait à chaque allée et venue du Turien. Elle le sentait prêt à jouir, mais il semblait obstiné à la mener à l'orgasme. Alors elle se resserra autour de lui ; chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait visiblement pas, puisqu'il poussa un cri avant de jouir en elle, haletant.

\- Putain ! lâcha-t-il, pantelant.

\- Allez, à mon tour Vakarian. On ne lambine pas. Je suis encore brûlante et j'ai envie de ta bouche sur mon sexe.

Un long frisson le parcourut et il releva aussitôt les yeux pour les planter dans son regard.

\- A vos ordres, Commandant, susurra-t-il avant de prendre à nouveau possession de sa bouche avec une langueur latente.

Puis il embrassa ses seins, son ventre, et tortura à nouveau son clitoris, encore et encore. Shepard avait la tête qui tournait, et la seule chose qu'elle parvenait à articuler c'était : « encore ».

Enfin, Garrus, victorieux, l'observa se tendre pour lui et gémir longuement ; dans un long orgasme.

Alors il roula à ses côtés et l'enlaça avec force.

\- Vous êtes à moi, Shepard.

Cette dernière sourit.

\- Je crois que je n'ai plus assez de force pour protester.

\- Dormez, je vous veillerai.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop heureuse de pouvoir s'abandonner à une sieste réparatrice entre les bras du Turien.

\- Oh, Shepard… Vous… euh… Vous savez…, bégaya-t-il après plus d'un quart d'heure de silence.

\- Hmmmm ? parvint-elle à grogner, assoupie.

\- Vous prenez un contraceptif, pas vrai ?

\- Parce que vous croyez que j'ai du temps à consacrer à ces conneries, peut-être ?

\- Mais j'ai...

\- Chut. Dormez.

\- Shep-

\- On s'en cogne.

\- Ah, oui, c'est pas mal aussi… Mais si vous tombez enceinte d'un hybride turio-humain, ce sera votre responsabilité, sourit-il sournoisement, le regard empli de défi.

\- Je ne crois pas que la biologie soit à ce point de notre côté, Garrus.

Il parut contrit, et elle saisit ses longs et épais doigts dans sa main à elle, qui semblait si petite en comparaison.

\- C'est un peu tôt pour parler gamins.

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai tellement envie de vous, Shepard… Pas seulement d'un point de vue biologique. Je veux tout, maintenant. Je veux tout de vous. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu toute ma patience et ma logique. Tout va trop vite et pourtant j'ai envie d'aller encore plus vite.

Shepard sourit, avec tendresse cette fois, et effleura son visage de ses doigts. Puis elle posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Garrus.

\- Si tous les Humains fêtent un anniversaire comme ça…

\- Oh, taisez-vous.

* * *

 **Allez, j'vous fais un bisou sur la fesse et vous me laissez une review.  
**


End file.
